Cilwenu Snape: Years 1 to 3
by kagschannold
Summary: a series of three one shots that tell about Cilwenu's first, second and third years at Hogwarts. Will clear some things up. OCxDraco
1. Year One

**Cilwenu Snape: Year One**

**Summary: One Shot about how she was put into Slytherin, and how she met Harry, Hermione, Ron, despite being such an outcast.**

* * *

><p>Hogwarts.<p>

It was grand to a wizard, but nothing more than ruins to a muggle.

Cilwenu Eileen Snape, age 11, arrived at Hogwarts with her father, Severus, her eyes wide with wonder, and heart thumping out of anxiousness. She had never seen such a place before, and she never even dreamed of just how extraordinary it would be when she arrived there.

Severus held Cilwenu's hand tightly, almost _too_ tightly. He had told her, upon their departure, that she would have to be in the Slytherin house. He didn't want his only daughter to be in Gryffindor. It had to do with something in her father's past, but, Cilwenu knew not to dilly dally in answerless questions. She knew her father was not the most optimistic person in the world.

Cilwenu thought that might be an understatement.

As they walked into the castle, there were eyes locked onto them immediately. No one knew of Severus Snape having a daughter, and some had never even imagined it. They knew nothing about her mother, and neither did Cilwenu. It was such a troublesome thing to explain to Severus' acquaintances, so he decided he would rather not spend his time explaining Cilwenu.

They just knew he _had_ a daughter, and that she was the spitting image of Severus when he was her age.

There were other first year students, who crowded in front of the Great Hall entrance, where Cilwenu was left behind, unbeknownst to her.

She happened to notice that her father was gone only when she looked around to ask him a question.

The stares became curiouser, colder, and threatening.

"You will walk in an orderly fashion into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into your Houses. " an old lady, who Severus had told Cilwenu was Professor McGonagall.

Cilwenu kept her eyes forth, and tapped her foot nervously on the stone ground.

Children were breaking into fits of giggles behind her. Mad giggles.

"_She's really Professor Snape's daughter?_"

"_My mumsy told me about him… he is a ghastly man. She doesn't look any better._"

"Come on students."

* * *

><p>The criticizing stares didn't stop there. When the little group of First Years walked into the Hall, they were made into a line where they lookd straight at the Professors.<p>

Dumbledore announced the Sorting, and McGonagall commenced in calling out the names on her list.

"_Harry Potter…_"

Cilwenu watched each and every student go up there, waiting in anticipation for her name to be called.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed loudly.

"_Draco Malfoy._"

McGonagall barely put the hat down on the little blonde boy's head, when the hat shouted out Slytherin, much to his pleasure. His name sounded so familiar to Cilwenu, and she wondered just where she had seen that name before.

It had to do with her father, Cilwenu was certain.

"_Cilwenu Snape._"

The whole Great Hall broke out in a gasp, their eyes turning to the little girl with the dark brown ponytail. Cilwenu shuddered as she looked back at them. Hesitantly, she went to the front of the Hall, where McGonagall stood, ready for her to sit and be sorted into the proper house.

As she walked, she heard people hiss, she heard them make other obnoxious animal noises, and laugh hysterically. Her eyes locked onto Severus, who neither looked happy, or bothered by how his daughter was _already_ being treated.

Down, she sat, the chair wobbling beneath her. The hat was placed on her head, and she closed her eyes.

"I see you have such bravery in you." the hat told her.

Cilwenu shivered.

"I know the _perfect_ house for you." it said once more, before curling its ends and calling out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Only a few other Slytherin clapped for her, while the others either sneered or glared in her direction. Cilwenu bowed her head, and sat herself next to a girl who was studying heavily in her Potions book. She didn't look up during the whole ceremony, and didn't seem to even notice that Cilwenu had sat down with her.

Cilwenu rest her had on the table, feeling tears sting the insides of her eyes.

_They all hate me…_

* * *

><p>Cilwenu hated walking down the Hogwarts hallways. She hated sitting in the classrooms with all the unforgiving eyes and crude comments made behind her back.<p>

They thought she wasn't listening. They thought she was stupid, but they didn't know that every word muttered cut her deep.

If they knew…. Would they show her mercy?

While in her father's Potion's class, Cilwenu was assigned a seat next to a girl someone referred to as a Mudblood.

The curly-haired girl wasn't bothered at all by Cilwenu, but the sound of that one nickname sent her flying off the roof with anger. She seethed, and threatened the boy who'd uttered such a name. He merely laughed, and stuck out his tongue.

Cilwenu grinned, but it faded when the girl looked at her with angry eyes.

"Is that funny to you?"

"W-well… not what he called you…" Cilwenu said, careful to choose her words.

"You're Cilwenu Snape, right?" she asked.

Cilwenu blushed, and prepared herself for what always came next.

_You're stupid. She's infested. Don't talk to her. What a dirty little brat._

"My name is Hermione Granger." she said instead, smiling the most kindest of smiles Cilwenu had ever seen, even when she was growing up. Her father never smiled… he barely even _grinned_.

"You're so pretty." Cilwenu breathed, still overwhelmed by her kindness.

Hermione blinked. She brushed some strands of hair from her face, giggling. "Rubbish… Have you never had a friend before?"

Cilwenu wasn't about to tell her that the only friend she had was the little mouse she had once found lurking in her attic.

"No one really likes me."

"I like you so far."

Such relief poured into Cilwenu's heart then. There was still a slight problem… Her father. He was staring at Cilwenu, and she knew why.

She wasn't supposed to make friends in the Gryffindor house, or any other house for that matter…

"_Stay within your own house, and don't trust anyone. Do you understand me, Cilwenu?" Snape asked his little daughter, ten years old._

_Cilwenu played with her spoon, looking at the upside down reflection staring back at her. She nodded her head, still not completely getting why she wouldn't be able to have the friends she wanted to have._

Cilwenu would later meet the other two Hermione said were in her group. They became fast friends, much to Cilwenu's misfortune. There was no way she would be able to get away with spending her time with the three… Her father's eyes were on her almost everywhere she went.

Not to mention the eyes of all the others who still _hated_ her…. And for no reason at all.

Most of her first year at Hogwarts, Cilwenu spent her lunches in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, crying. She had a small group of friends, yes… but it didn't make up for the fact that no one wanted anything to do with her in her _own_ house.

It hurt her, and it didn't help that none of it would stop her second year either.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I hope this clears a little bit up about what happened to Cilwenu in her first year. I'm going to write a few more one shots about her second and third, and the summer she spends at Malfoy Manor. No, I will not turn them into chapter stories D: <strong>

***…forgive me for asking, but I think I got them mixed up. Was Draco called before Harry? Because, if so, that was my fault. This isn't going to go with the Harry Potter books though, so… hrmmmm. **


	2. Year Two

**Cilwenu Snape: Year Two**

**Summary: One Shot of Cilwenu's second year at Hogwarts. A lot of Pansy Parkinson in this one. Slight Draco Malfoy. **

* * *

><p>"Ooh, you sure are an ugly thing, aren't you?" another Slytherin girl, same age as Cilwenu, said, reaching down to lift the hem of Cilwenu's skirt up.<p>

The girl laughed, flipping it up all the way, "You're so ugly, little Snivellus. So dreadfully filthy. What makes you think you _belong_ in Slytherin?"

"Shut up, Pansy…" Cilwenu spat, jerking her skirt away from the caramel-colored girl.

She went to walk away from her, books held against her chest, and wand hidden in her sleeves in case.

Pansy stuck out her foot, which Cilwenu came into contact with, and tumbled to the stone floor. Her books scattered in front of her, and papers flew around in the air until dropping along Cilwenu's back. Pansy laughed harder than she had been previously, and skipped away into the classroom.

Others laughed at Cilwenu too, making the poor little Snape girl angry with tears.

Hermione rushed up to Cilwenu, having seen the whole thing, and hunched on her heels to help, "I want to use Furnungulus so bad on her…"

"It's not worth the detention, Hermione… Really."

"She had no right to do that! No one has _any_ right to treat us the way they do…"

Hermione was having a similar problem, just nowhere near as bad as Cilwenu. That boy was still calling her a Mudblood… and picking on her because of what her family was.

"Hermione.. If they hurt you, tell them."

"I suppose you will do the same then with your enemies?" Hermione asked, wiping a tear away from her eye.

Cilwenu shook her head. They were standing straight now, and walking into class.

* * *

><p>Studying in the Common Room was not easy considering just how persistent Pansy Parkinson really was. Behind her, Cilwenu felt little balls of paper hitting the back of her head. She tried so hard to ignore them, jotting down all her notes one more time, just for memory purposes. The more she ignored Pansy, however, the more the girl did such things.<p>

She even went as far as to throw a book in Cilwenu's direction. It made contact with her neck, and dropped to the floor with a loud, echoing thud.

Several people laughed.

Cilwenu fumed.

"Oh yes! You're so mature!" she shouted, throwing the book back in Pansy's direction.

They both had out their wands, Cilwenu pointing hers with shaking fingers. It was hard to concentrate on anything when her neck throbbed painfully…

"You're vile, and disgusting, Cilwenu Snape! I hope you _die_." Pansy smirked.

Cilwenu growled, "Langlock!" she called out, picking up another book, and hurling it in Pansy's direction.

It, however, ultimately landed the both of them in detention.

* * *

><p>Cilwenu took her broom out for practice, straddling it and taking in a deep breath. Up, Cilwenu went, and her feet left the solid ground.<p>

Once she felt safe enough, Cilwenu tilted her broom and moved slowly along the open air.

She gripped the handle for dear life, but was knocked off when another person zoomed by her, and laughed. It was Pansy.

Cilwenu held onto her broom, dangling from it, kicking her feet wildly in the air. Every time she moved, the broom lowered, and Cilwenu heard the cries of her friend, Harry beneath her.

Pansy smirked, and gained a devious look in her eyes. Cilwenu gasped, instantly knowing just what Pansy was trying to accomplish. At full speed, Pansy came, head-on into Cilwenu, to where her broom lost levitation, and she fell to the ground.

Cilwenu landed on her arm, hearing it crack upon impact against the stone path. Harry ran to her, dropping to his knees to lift the girl in his arms. She was unconscious now, and Pansy was laughing wildly.

"Cilwenu!"

* * *

><p>At least a day after spending her night in the hospital wing, Cilwenu was back in classes, but spoke nothing to anyone around her. She avoided contact with anyone other than the Professors, and kept her head bowed in the common room while she studied. No one talked to her either, and it made it relatively easy for her to concentrate.<p>

Pansy was given three months worth of detentions, thanks to Severus, who was, beyond belief outraged by Pansy's attempts to seriously injure Cilwenu. His watch on Cilwenu was even more so than before, and he'd removed Pansy from his class and into another one, where Cilwenu was not. At least not… for the rest of _this_ year, he'd said.

There was a Quidditch game later on that same evening, and Cilwenu would attend, sitting side by side to her father. She'd brought her charms book with her for studying purposes, and remained focused the whole time on them.

The Slytherin team won, by a landslide. The entire Green and Silver side cheered booming loud, much to her father's annoyance.

Cilwenu left the game directly after, rushing out of the exit.

Until she ran into a taller, paler blonde boy, holding a broom.

"Watch where you're going, you little-" he stopped.

Cilwenu had lost her charms book, and was currently staring into bright grey eyes that widened in the midst of his sentence.

She stared at him awkwardly.

"You're that Snape girl…" he breathed.

His two friends laughed behind him. They stopped the moment the boy turned and swung his fist at them. He smiled at Cilwenu. It was neither comforting, nor was it all that intimidating.

He held out his hand, "I'm Draco Malfoy."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: what a way to end a One Shot. Hopefully this was good… urgh, I really cannot stand Pansy. Can you tell? Anywho, please review!<strong>


	3. Year Three

**Cilwenu Snape: Year Three**

**Summary: Part Three to the series of one shots dealing with Cilwenu's first through third at Hogwarts. Keep in mind that this, Year One, Year Two, and the chapter story involving Year Four, will not go with the Harry Potter books. Please do not read if you are not into DracoxOC stories. I will take advice, but I will not stand by and let someone flame my story harshly.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy.<p>

He was pompous, snobby, a coward, charming, and everything Cilwenu was starting to like.

They hung out regularly, meaning Cilwenu was spending less and less time with Hermione, Harry and Ron. Draco showed Cilwenu things she had never been taught before. He helped her with her spells, and ultimately spent the majority of his free time with her.

People talked. Like they always did.

"Draco has a way with girls… He used Pansy when they dated." Hermione told Cilwenu.

Cilwenu hadn't the slightest clue that Draco even hung out with Pansy. Draco told her he'd broken up with the girl because she was so ridiculously mental with him. She didn't even want Draco to look at the likes of another girl…

He showed her a side of him that no one else would have believed. He was nice to her… as much as Draco Malfoy could be nice.

Ron, poor Ron, had his head chewed off by Draco, all because Draco was certain he was showing attraction to Cilwenu one time in that hall as they walked by.

He yelled all sorts at the poor redhead… Cilwenu remembered just standing there, head turned and heart pounding wildly… Those were her friends, and she couldn't be seen with them.

It ruined Ron and Cilwenu's friendship after that.

"Don't waste your time with filthy blood-traitors." Draco growled, grabbing Cilwenu's arm as they stormed away from the small Gryffindor group.

She had looked back at them, looking at Hermione, who stood awestruck at the whole situation. Harry patted Ron on the back, only to be pushed aside. It hurt her to see her friends slowly disappearing down the hall as she walked. She wanted to tell Draco to leave them alone, but she didn't want to get on his bad side.

* * *

><p>"You know they talk about us." Cilwenu murmured.<p>

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm not stupid. I already know."

She smiled, wiggling in the warmth that belonged to Draco.

* * *

><p>Cilwenu's father had heard the rumours about his daughter and young Draco hanging out so much, and he'd pulled Cilwenu aside in his class to confront her. Cilwenu didn't see what his problem was… Draco was in the same House, he was familiar, and Cilwenu now knew Severus and Lucius Malfoy were acquaintances when they went to school.<p>

Severus still wouldn't have it.

"Why, of all the students in Slytherin… do you pick Draco Malfoy?"

"Why do you have to pick who I hang out with! Isn't that a little unfair? Do you want me to be like you when I get older? Secretive, and shelled in from anything and anyone?" Cilwenu yelled at her father, jerking her arm out of his grasp and stomping her feet. She clenched her little hands into fists.

Severus stood there, detached, "I think-"

"You think wrong! You never let me speak for myself! My first years here, you only defended me once!" She was crying now.

"You need to learn how to get along on your own." He said.

Cilwenu hit the wall beside her, her hand throbbing in pain, "Don't contradict yourself, Professor…"

"Detention… for the rest of the week." He drawled out his sentence, arms folded upon his chest, and a scowl now inhabiting his lips.

"Fine… Whatever." Cilwenu cried, pushing herself into the classroom, where she met up with Draco.

* * *

><p>"No, you have to moved your hand like this." Draco told Cilwenu, reaching from behind and grabbing her wrist. "Wingardium Leviosa"<p>

In the shape of a W, Cilwenu watched as the little pebble sitting on the bookshelf rose inches into the air. She laughed purely out of amazement.

"That's brilliant."

"That's basic."

* * *

><p>"It's bloody ridiculous, you know." Ronald Weasely told Cilwenu as they and the others stood in the hallway.<p>

Cilwenu had finally found some time to meet up with her three friends. She felt a relief over her whole body in seeing them, despite Ron's new attitude towards her.

Cilwenu looked over at Hermione, twisting her hair around her fingers, "He says I shouldn't waste my time hanging out with Mudbloods and Blood traitors…"

"That's definitely something he would tell you…" Hermione replied. "You have to watch yourself with him, Cilwenu. I wouldn't… we wouldn't want-"

Harry placed a hand on Cilwenu's shoulder. "If Malfoy does anything to hurt you, Ron and I would have to take care of it."

Ron snorted.

Hermione laughed.

Cilwenu blushed lightly and shook her head, "Thanks Harry."

* * *

><p>In Potions class another morning, Severus completed his lesson thirty minutes earlier than he'd intended. It was times like these when he let the students duel one another.<p>

It just so happened that Draco called the first duel, calling up Cilwenu to battle with him. She grinned at the blonde, shaking her head as she willingly obliged.

"Expellia…" Cilwenu stopped.

Draco was puzzled, standing on top of the classroom table with his wand in hand and arm outstretched.

"Don't stop in the middle of a spell, you git." Pansy, who was sitting comfortably in her chair, called out, giggling with her group of friends.

Severus stood there, on the far end of the table, eyes narrowed and lips twisted in a frown.

Draco smirked mischievously then, making Cilwenu flinch and part her lips to protest.

"Levicorpus!" he shouted.

Cilwenu screamed, being hoisted up and dangled upside down in the air above the table. She blushed a deep red, listening to the laughter around her. Her skirt was trying to flip out and expose her, but she tugged greedily at the hem. Anger boiled in her throat at Draco, but he smiled and winked.

Extending her wand in his direction, Cilwenu shouted, "Locomotor Mortis!"

"Expelliarmus!" he countered.

Her wand was thrown from her fingers, and somewhere into the depths of the shadowy room.

"Liberacorpus." Severus called, in a most detached tone. Cilwenu came down, hard onto the table from which shifted upon impact.

Draco raced over to her, hunching on his heels, "Be a little faster next time."

She looked up, grinning. "Wanker."

* * *

><p>"You should come to my place over the summer." Draco said, his back pressed into the cushion of one of the common room couches,<p>

Cilwenu gazed at the fireplace, feeling his arm around her shoulder, "My father doesn't like us hanging out all the time."

"Who cares what he thinks?"

She laughed underneath her breath, "Won't it give your parents the wrong idea if some random girl comes over to your house?"

"Yes, but you're not random."

"I'm not your girlfriend either."

The words slipped from her mouth. Cilwenu blushed after hearing them, and hoped that Draco hadn't.

He sat up completely straight, "Do you want to be?"

Of course I want to be… Cilwenu said to herself. She sat up too, looking over in Draco's direction. He smirked, and her blush darkened.

* * *

><p>"They're together? What is Draco thinking?"<p>

Cilwenu walked down the hall, for the first time, with her hand laced in Draco's.

He was not phased by the other students' behaviors, walking confidently towards the Great Hall.

At least, with Draco, Cilwenu would feel safer than she had ever felt before in Hogwarts…

"Don't be so tense. It's annoying." Draco muttered.

Cilwenu straightened her back when he spoke. She felt a red hot blush spread over her cheeks. She was thirteen, and Draco was her very first boyfriend.

It was exhilarating in a way. And it would stay that way for months to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Urgh, I feel like I can do a little better on these. Well, if my inspiration is still good after my chapter storie(s) are finished, I'll rewrite them… maybe :D I decided to pair them up into a Chapter Story series. (this will not extend any further.)<strong>

**Some of the material in this chapter should seem a little familiar to all the people who've read Cilwenu Snape: Year Four. You do not have to read these stories to understand Year Four, but it would definitely help. Please tell me what you think so far! **


End file.
